Apples Are Forever
by frostykitten
Summary: Draco is eating breakfast one morning when he picks up a green apple and realizes that she's everything he's been missing. My attempt at Drapple


**A/N: Okay, I recently read about a "Drapple" pairing and I was so confused. I thought it was hilarious when I looked it up, but then I started thinking about how one would make a fanfiction like that work... Anyway, I heard a song (the one I put lyrics for below) and this story came to me... I'm not sure I can ever listen to it again without picturing Draco and his apple, so if you like the song, you've been warned.**

**Oh! And neither the song or the characters belong to me.**

**~Frosty**

_I have died everyday  
>waiting for you<br>Darling don't be afraid  
>I have loved you for a<br>Thousand years  
>I'll love you for a<br>Thousand more_

"_A Thousand Years" Christina Perri_

His entire life, Draco had been aware that he was missing something. It wasn't an obvious absence, but there was this hole where he knew something was supposed to _be_. However, in order to be able to function from day to day, he had to ignore the absence and just focus on surviving every day at a time.

Bored, Draco sat at the Slytherin table surveying the Great Hall, his domain. They all either feared or respected him, as it should be. He was at the top of the food chain – at least at Hogwarts. Home, with the Dark Lord residing in the Manor, was another story entirely.

As he reached for his usual green apple and his fingertips brushed the cool, smooth skin, everything clicked into place for him. That hole in him was suddenly filled and flood of memories washed over him. He had been missing his soul mate, and now he had found her.

Throughout all of his incarnations, he only seemed to find her after she was already gone, or they were inhabiting completely incompatible forms. Once, she'd been a salmon and he'd been a bear. By the time he'd realized who she was, he'd already crunched her in half. He'd been the only vegetarian bear in the forest after that. Even lifetimes later, Draco still couldn't bring himself to eat fish, and now that his memories had returned, he knew why.

What had been even worse than her salmon form was the time she'd been a rhinoceros and he'd been an oxpecker, one of the small birds that perched on her back and ate any ticks or other such parasites that fed off of her. They'd been so close, but there was a huge, unbridgeable distance between them. He'd stayed with her for the entirety of his short life, but he'd died decades short of her. No one had understood their love.

Awed, he looked at the shiny green apple with wonder as he picked it up and brought it closer to him. With the seven billion people living on the Earth, it was a miracle that he'd found her again. When all the animals, fish, and apparently fruits that she could have come back as, it was here, on his breakfast plate that she did. Some might call it chance, but Draco knew it to be fate.

He abruptly stood from the table, earning himself more than one confused glances. A quick glare took care of the sycophants; they all turned meekly back to their meals, not daring to look his way again.

Apple cradled carefully in his hands, he rushed to his room, where they could be alone together. He wanted their reunion to be shielded from the judgemental eyes of those who would never understand their love.

"I've missed you," he said to the shiny green fruit once he was safe in his room.

He was sprawled out on his bed, arms folded under his chin as he stared at his apple. Ever so gently, he caressed her glossy, rounded side with the tip of one of his fingers.

Of course, the fruit didn't answer, but he knew she was just as happy to see him as well. How could she not be? He was particularly attractive in his current body, and she was the glossiest, greenest apple he'd ever seen. They made a stunning couple.

Blaise found him a few hours later in the exact same position.

"What's with the apple?" the dark Slytherin asked.

"She's my soul mate," Draco said happily. He could tell Blaise was a little disturbed by how happy he was, but Draco couldn't seem to bring himself to care. What did anything else matter when he was finally complete? He was sure that with Apple by his side, even the Dark Lord wouldn't be able to ruin his newfound serenity.

People weren't going to understand, but no one who wanted to keep all of their limbs was going to comment. Draco had his love and he was determined to live happily ever after with her by his side.


End file.
